A Day Out
by sheltie
Summary: My first Link/Zelda story. Zelda is bored in the castle and Link cures her ailment


**A Day Out**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own any of the characters from The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo owns them._

**A/N: my second Zelda story.**

Zelda sighed as she rested her head in her hand. She was staring out from her balcony. She was quite bored since her father forbade her from going into town, which she did on a daily basis. She hated being cooped up in the castle and preferred to roaming the streets and alleys of the Market and find out what was going on with the people. Her boredom was broken when she heard a someone playing a certain instrument. She looked around and found a boy wearing all green, except for brown boots, playing his ocarina.

"Link!" she exclaimed.

The boy took his lips off his ocarina and looked down with a smile.

"Hey Zelda" he said.

"What are you doing up there?" Zelda asked.

"Just enjoying the scenery" Link said smiling.

Zelda smiled and shook her head.

"Come down here" she said.

Link got up and jumped down landing perfectly on Zelda's balcony.

"You could've gotten really hurt Link, or worse captured by the castle guards" Zelda said worriedly.

"Come on Zelda, the guards know that I come by every now and then" Link said.

"And, you getting injured?" Zelda asked.

Link just shrugged, which made Zelda huff.

"Link, I'd hate for you to get hurt because of me" she said.

"Come on Zelda, I knew what I was doing. I mean that wasn't the first time I had been up there" Link said.

"What! You mean you've been up there before?" Zelda said shocked.

"Uh, yeah, it's a nice place to think when I'm here" Link said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Link"

Zelda wrapped her arms around the boy's waist and held him tight.

"Come on Zelda, it's alright" Link said trying to comfort the blond holding him.

"But if you got hurt I'd feel responsible" Zelda said.

"Zelda, I go up there so I can protect you. Remember I was made a junior guard" Link said.

"I know, but you shouldn't risk yourself like that" Zelda said with tears still coming down.

"Zelda" Link said nervously.

He still wasn't used all this contact. Heck, he got extremely nervous when Malon got real close to him. But with Zelda he was comfortable with her. His level comfort with Zelda was the same he had with his best friend Saria. Which was he had a good level of comfort, but when it came to close personal contact with either one for a long period of time that's when he got very nervous and fidgety.

"Uh, Zelda, you can let go of me now" Link said nervously.

"No, not until you promise me that you'll be more careful" Zelda said tearfully.

Link sighed and wondered what happened to the Princess of Destiny that helped him defeat Ganondorf. She was acting like a little girl, though bear in mind she was and he was a young boy also. But after the experience they both went through it should make them more mature.

"Fine, I promise to be more careful" Link said with a sigh.

Zelda let go of him and sniffed.

"Good, now what do you want to do?" she asked happily.

Link was confused as to how Zelda could change moods on a dime. It confused him horribly that he had spent hours trying to figure it out only to get a headache at the end.

"Well how about we go into town?" Link suggested.

"I can't, dad told me I couldn't today" Zelda said frowning.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Link said smiling mischievously.

Zelda eyed her friend with caution and interest.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Link walked over to one of her wardrobes and rummaged around for a bit then he got up. He turned around to show her an old brown traveling cloak.

"You can wear this" he said smiling.

"Link, I don't know when that thing has been washed last" Zelda said.

"So, that just means you'll blend in better. People notice a clean cloak from a smelly used one" Link said.

"Okay, but what do you expect me to wear? My gown?" Zelda asked.

"I'm sure you have something that will hid your identity" Link said.

Zelda sighed and nodded. She then ushered Link out of her room so she could find an outfit and change.

Link stood out on Zelda's balcony waiting for her to get ready. He heard the curtains move and saw Zelda was wearing no jewelry or any marks that could reveal that she was a princess. Her outfit was just a grayish-red shirt and brown pants. Her hair loose. And she had the brown cloak in hand.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously.

"Just fine, but you need something else" Link said.

"What?" Zelda asked.

Link stepped in close to Zelda making her blush. He then used his hands to mess her hair up a bit. This shocked the princess.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked scandalized.

"Your hair was too neat, you'll be noticed" Link said.

Zelda just nodded.

"Good, then lets get going" Link said.

"Um, how? I'm sure my dad has the castle guards on alert" Zelda asked.

"No problem, I know a way out" Link said smiling.

Zelda got nervous.

"How?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" Link asked as he held out his hand.

Zelda took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I do" she said and as she placed her hand in Link's.

Before she knew it Link pulled her to him and she was sporting a huge blush. Link didn't seem to notice as he jumped from the ledge of the balcony and then started sliding on the roof of the castle. Once he got to the end he leapt off with Zelda screaming all the way. He stopped and held her steady.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-y-yeah, you could've warned me though" Zelda said shaking a bit.

"Sorry, but don't worry we're almost to the ground" Link said.

Zelda nodded and took a deep breath. Link wrapped an arm around Zelda and leapt down. Zelda held onto Link tightly as she closed her eyes praying to the goddesses that she'd be safe. It wasn't that she didn't trust Link at all, but she was just didn't want to end up crushed to the ground. She felt her feet land on the ground and she let go only to get on her knees and kiss the ground.

Link found this amusing, but knew that they couldn't waste any time.

"Come on, we better go so the guards won't see us" he said.

Zelda nodded and Link took her hand.

In the shadows loomed a figure, who smiled at the pair as they ran off to town.

"Have a nice time you two, I'll keep them stalled here" the figure said.

Link with Zelda by his side made their way to town. They were both excited and happy to be in town.

"So what do you want to do first?" Link asked.

"Lets go to the shooting gallery" Zelda said.

Link looked at Zelda for a second then nodded.

Once Link and Zelda got there Link greeted the proprietor then he got ready for the game. He took his spot and the guy running the game began it. Link was flawless and hit every target. Zelda was clapping at the end of it.

"That was great Link" she said.

"Thanks, how about you give it a try?" Link suggested.

"I don't know Link, I'm not as good as you" Zelda said.

"Ah Zelda, it's not a competition or anything. It's just for fun" Link said smiling.

"Alright, but if I don't hit one you have to promise me you won't laugh" Zelda said.

"I promise" Link said.

Zelda nodded and took the slingshot Link held out for her. She got on the stand and the game began. She was good in the beginning, but missed the last few. She got down pouting a bit.

"Nice job missy, not many do that good on their first try" the proprietor said.

"Thank you" Zelda said.

Link got his prize for winning and they both left.

"Where to now?" Link asked.

"Um, maybe the bombchu game. I'm better at that one" Zelda said.

"Alright, let's go" Link said then grabbed Zelda's hand.

They headed to the bombchu bowling alley and Zelda won a couple games with Link only winning two.

"You're good at this game Zelda" Link commented.

"I know, this my favorite game" Zelda said smiling as she took her latest prize, which was a heart piece.

Soon they left and wandered around the Market. They went to the happy mask shop and had fun trying on different masks then they went to get something to drink.

"This has been a fun day," Zelda said happily.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it Zelda. I usually have to do these things on my own since Saria can't come out of Kokiri Forest and Malon is usually busy at Lon Lon" Link said.

"Well anytime you want to do this again let me know and I'll accompany you" Zelda said smiling.

"Sounds like a plan" Link said smiling right back.

The two enjoyed their day and when Link got Zelda back to the castle the guard were frantic trying to look for their missing princess. Zelda's father wasn't happy either, but let her off with a light scolding. Link took all the blame for it and was scolded even more for endangering Zelda, but she came to Link's rescue saying that he could've protected her if there was need. So in the end Link and Zelda weren't punished at all, but the next time they go out they had to tell the guards.

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of my second Zelda story. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
